Siempre nos encontraremos
by Nanaharuka
Summary: En el pasado una batalla no tuvo feliz final para Sasuke y Naruto, ahora en el presenta el que los atormento en el pasado lo volverá a hacer intentando mantenerlos separados lo cual será fácil pues ambos no se conocen ni saben que se aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace muchos años…**

Estaban en el campo de batalla, había cuerpos inertes por doquier, mientras tanto un moreno estaba inclinado junto a un cuerpo.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke al ver al rubio con una herida mortal, el rubio solo le dirigió una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-No, no te duermas, no lo hagas-le imploraba Sasuke-¡Naruto despierta!-el moreno comenzó a zarandearlo para despertarlo pero ya era muy tarde, había muerto.

Sasuke comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero fue interrumpido por una voz detrás de él –Por fin, se murió tu amiguito-esto hizo enfurecer al moreno el cual se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

**Tiempo Actual….**

-Naruto, despierta debes de ir a la escuela-le decía su madre al pie de su cama.

-Pero mamá yo no quiero ir a la escuela-

-Me importa poco-su madre se subió en la cama-¡Párate!-empujo el cuerpo de su hijo para que cayera al suelo.

-¡Auch!-el rubio se sobaba la cabeza

-Si no te desvelaras no pasarías por esto todas las mañanas-

Naruto se levantó para bañarse, desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

-Listo para el partido de mañana-le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto en el salón de clases.

-Ay lo había olvidado, genial ahora me tendré que quedarme a entrenar hoy, ¡no quiero, me niego!-se quejó Naruto

-Jajajaja, vamos debes de ganarle a la Preparatoria Sharingan-le dijo Shikamaru

-¿Por qué todo recae en mis manos?-se quejó de nuevo Naruto.

-Porque eres el mejor del equipo, eres un talento-le dijo Kiba que acaba de llegar

-¿Enserio?-dijo Naruto

-No la verdad no, lo que pasa es que el resto del equipo apesta y pues tu eres el más decente-

-Mmmmmm, pero si hemos ganado todos los partidos pasados con las demás escuelas-

-Si, pero ellas también apestan, pero la de mañana no, todos son muy buenos en especial el capitán del equipo, dicen que hasta la NBA ya lo tiene en lista para reclutarlo-

-¿Y si perdemos?-preguntó Naruto

-Pues, si ganamos los que siguen del de mañana pasaríamos a la final y pues nos tendrías que enfrentar a ellos de nuevo puesto que son los mejores, según oí-

-¿Y si ganamos que ganó?-

-Puede que una beca escolar, un trofeo y dinero-

-¡Dinero!, Kiba porque no lo dijiste antes, ahora mismo iré a entrenar-dijo el rubio y se paró.

-Uzumaki ¿A dónde vas?-le dijo Kakashi-sensei

-A entrenar-

-Entrenarás hasta que acabe la clase, ahora siéntate-A Naruto no le quedo de otra más que hacer caso.

-Sasuke, ¿listo para mañana?-le preguntó Suijetsu

-Tskkk-

-Ahora que te molestó-

-Nada-le dijo fríamente el moreno

-Bueno y no me has respondido-

-Si, como sea sabes que odio el basquetbol, solo lo hago para que mi padre no de lata-

-Pero eres muy bueno-

-Mmmmm-

-Técnicamente ya tienes una beca ganada-

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero ir a la universidad-

-¡¿Cómo dices eso Sasuke?, con qué piensas mantenerme-dijo Karin quien apenas había llegado

-Karin tu y yo no somos novios, ni esposos ni algo que le sele parezca-

-Algún día me darás la razón Sasuke-le dijo Karin

-Bueno, Sasuke te dejo ya sabes duermes bien para el juego de mañana que como siempre será pan comido-le dijo el peliblanco y se fue.

-Si, si bla bla como siempre-dijo en voz baja el moreno y se fue a su casa.

-Muy bien chicos vayan a los vestidores a cambiarse, en poco tiempo será el partido-le dijo Gay-sensei a sus alumnos-Por cierto no han visto a Naruto-

-Seguro ya no tarda-dijo Kiba

-Si como siempre, llega tarde-dijo Chouji

Y en efecto el rubio llegó demasiado tarde, tanto que sus compañeros ya estaban afuera en la cancha sentados esperando a que comenzará el partido, así que corrió a los vestidores y se desvistió con rapidez, tanta que hasta se bajo los bóxers sin darse cuenta.

-Ah demonios-dijo cuando se percató de ello.

-Si así de pequeño es tu talento te aplastaré rápido-le dijo una voz al rubio.

-¿Eh?-Naruto alzó la cabeza-¿Tu quién eres?-

-Que no te piensas poner nada, acaso tendré que seguir viendo esa cosas diminuta, dijo apuntando a la parte baja del rubio-

-Ah-Naruto se enrojeció y un poco y se dio media vuelta para ponerse el bóxer- Eres del equipo contrario que haces en nuestros vestidores-

-Olvide algo y me confundí de puerta-

-Ah, pues ya vete no….-

-Sasuke, así me llamó-dijo y el moreno se marchó.

-Maldito mamón-dijo Naruto cuando este salió por la puerta.

-Gay sensei, ya llegue-dijo el rubio en la cancha

-Al fin, Naruto el partido está por comenzar-

-Lo siento-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Anda ya metete a la cancha-

-Voy-

El partido comenzó el equipo que ganó la pelota fue el Sasuke por lo que durante el primer tiempo les dieron una buena paliza al equipo de Naruto.

-Chicos, estamos perdiendo por mucho-le dijo Gay Sensei

-Ya nos dimos cuenta vamos 12-46-dijo Kiba desanimado.

-No se den por vencidos, aun podemos ganarles-dijo Gay

Los chicos volvieron a la cancha el silbato sonó y continuo el juego, comenzaron a llevar la delantera ellos pero aún sin ganarles.

-Sasuke, estos nos pueden ganar-le dijo Suijetsu

-Lo sé, el bueno es el rubio ese, déjamelo a mí-le dijo el moreno y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto quien ya a punto de meter una canasta, Sasuke lo intercepto pero no solo aventó la pelota sino que le pegó a Naruto de manera que este cayó el suelo.

-¡Falta!-grito Gay, pero el árbitro no la marcó y así siguió el partido hasta que acabo y los del equipo de Sasuke ganaron.

-No se vale, cometieron faltas y no las marcaron todas-dijo Kiba desanimado

-Si lo vi chicos, pero no se desanimen aún podemos llegar a la final-les dijo Gay

Naruto se dirigió a los vestidores antes que sus compañeros, todo desanimado, y en el camino se encontró con Sasuke.

-Ay miren pero si es el que comete faltas-dijo Naruto

-No cometí ninguna falta-

-Entonces me caí solo-

-Pues si eres tan dobe que de seguro si-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-le dijo el rubio y lo tomo de la playera del equipo.

-mmm-el moreno sonrio-Dije DOBE-

-Eres un…-Naruto estaba a punto de pegarle pero llegó Suijetsu

-Rencor pelos de elote-le dijo Suijetsu a Naruto

-Son unos tramposos-Dijo soltando a Sasuke

-Como digas-le dijo cínicamente Sasuke-Y bueno debo retirarme-y tanto él como Suijetsu de fueron.

Sasuke llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche.

-¿Cómo te fue en el partido?-le pregunto su padre mientras leía el periódico

-Ganamos-

-Bien-

Sasuke ya no le contestó y subió las escaleras para irse a su cuarto, llego a él azoto la puerta y se dejo caer en su cama quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

_-Sasuke, ¿crees que de verdad lo podamos derrotar?-le decía in rubio_

_-¿Cómo preguntas eso dobe?-_

_-El es muy poderoso, más que ambos-_

_-Ganaremos, te lo prometo-_

_-Sasuke…-_

_-Qué-El rubio se acercó hacia él y lo beso en los labios-Te amo-_

Sasuke se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Ok… ese sueño fue raro y que hacía ahí ese niño y porque nos besábamos, si eso fue lo más raro, ya no debo ver tele-dijo Sasuke hablando solo y se prepara para la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ototo, ¿ya te vas para la escuela?-dijo Itachi a su hermano mientras desayunaba.

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué no desayunas y luego te vas?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Sasuke y se salió de su casa sin despedirse de nadie.

**-**Mmmmmm-decía Naruto mientras iba despertando poco a poco –Ahhhhh-bostezaba y volteaba a ver el despertador.

-7:15…!demonios 7:15!-se paro rápidamente y se puso su uniforme y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa-Ya ,me voy mamá-

-Hijo pero si aún tienes tiempo de desayunar-

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las 7:30 nos vemos-

-¿Trabajo?-dijo su madre desconcertada pero el rubio ya había salido como rayo por la puerta.

Naruto en cuanto salió de su casa se subió a un taxi y le dijo a donde debía llevarlo, para su suerte hizo un poco más de diez minutos por lo que cuando llegó al lugar eran las 7:30 justo la hora de su entrevista. Se dirigió a la puerta del servicio, por donde le habían indicado que tocara.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-le pregunto el guardia

-Vengo por el trabajo de bartender-

-Mmm-el guardia alzó una ceja.

-Tengo 18 años mire-le dijo mostrándole una credencial en la cual venía su año de nacimiento.

-Está bien, pasa, sigue derecho y al fondo a la izquierda-

Naruto entró por la puerta y siguió las instrucciones hasta que llegó a una puerta, tocó, lo dejaron pasar y cuando lo hizo se encontró en un despacho muy poco adornado y detrás del escritorio había alguien sentado en una silla, solo que estaba viendo a la ventana.

-¿Hola?-dijo Naruto al sentir que el hombre no tenía la más mínima intención de voltearlo a ver.

El hombre comenzó a voltearse en su silla con rueditas hasta quedar de frente al rubio.

-Hola Naruto-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-

-Por tu curriculum que nos mandaste, y porque te agendé a esta hora-

-¡Oh!, claro como no pude pensar en eso-dijo y se rasco la cabeza con una mano.

-Pero toma asiento, chico-le dijo de nuevo el hombre-Mi nombre es Kabuto y soy el dueño del lugar-

-ujum-asintió el rubio

-Y como sabes necesito un bartender y pues solo te hice venir hasta acá para decirte que ya tienes el trabajo-

-¿En serio, así de fácil?-pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

-Si, en cuento leí tu curriculum supe que tú eras el indicado-

-Pero si en mi curriculum solo dice que estudio preparatoria y juego basquetbol-

-Por eso, me dice que tienes una gran condición física-

-Mmmmm-

-¿No te parece el trabajo?-

-No es sólo que es muy raro que me den un trabajo así como así, sin hacerme ninguna prueba ni nada-

-Pero mandaste tu video, mostrando tu destreza en las bebidas-

-Pero aún así, que tal y le mentí y es editado-le pregunto el rubio

-Jajajaja, bueno Naruto, deberás saber que yo prefiero pensar en lo mejor de la gente-

-Mmmmm, bueno, entonces cuando empiezo-

-Hoy , vienes aquí como a las siete-

-Ok, ¿eso es todo?-

-Sí por ahora sí, en cuento a tu paga, pues es la que decía el anuncio-

-Ok, bueno nos vemos y gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y se fue.

-Excelente-dijo quedamente Kabuto cuando Naruto ya se había ido-Orochimaru-sama me felicitara por esto, cuando regrese a la vida jajajaja-

-Muy bien chicos hoy seguiremos entrenando-dijo Gay-sensei

-Pero sensei, ayer fue el partido déjenos descansar-le dijo Kiba

-No lo merecen, perdimos-

-Pero ellos eran bien tramposos-

-Pues es que el entrenamiento de hoy, será "Cómo ser tramposos sin ser notados"-todo mundo se quedó con cara de _what (gotita en la cabeza)_

-Esta bromeando cierto-le dijo Naruto

-Para nada, risitos de oro-

-Pero, yo no quiero ganar con trampa, me volvería alguien igual que ellos, sería igual de mamon y egocéntrico-

-Y tendrías un gran trasero como ese Sasuke Uchiha-en cuento Sai dijo esto todo el equipo volteo a verlo.

-Ahora entiendo porque no aplastaron tan fácil, nuestro mejor receptor estaba babeando con el trasero del enemigo-se quejó Kiba

-No puedes negar que era esponjadito-

-Ya mejor cállate-le dijo Kiba

-Gay-sensei-

-Dime Lee-

-Yo lo apoyo debemos aprender a hacer trampa-

-Ay no puede ser-dijeron todos el unisonió y se fueron para atrás

-Cejotas, ya mejor cállate-le pidió Naruto.

Después de eso el equipo paso discutiendo con Gay sensei, para hacerlo entrar en razón así que tardaron horas y horas para que esto sucediera.

-Naruto-dijo Kiba cuando estaban en los vestidores-¿Quieres ir al cine con nosotros hoy?

-Lo siento Kiba, pero debo de ir a mi trabajo-

-¿Ya conseguiste empleo?-

-Sí, de bartender-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí y la paga es buena-

-Bueno, luego nos dices donde es para ir se clientes al lugar-

-Síp, bueno debo irme, nos vemos-

_-Sasuke…-_

_-Qué-El rubio se acercó hacia él y lo beso en los labios-Te amo-_

-Sasuke…Sasuke-Le hablaba Suigetsu mientras iban en el carro-¡Sasuke!-

-No tienes porque gritarme-le dijo el moreno al salir de su trance

-Llevo media hora hablándote y no me haces caso-

-Lo siento estaba pensando en…cosas-le dijo el moreno y vio por la ventana

-Qué bueno que me tocó hoy manejar, si no con tu trance de hace rato, ya hubiéramos tenido un accidente-

-Tsk-

-¿A dónde venimos Suijetsu?-le preguntó Jugo quien iba en el asiento de atrás del auto.

-A un bar nuevo que abrieron, se llama Hebi-

-Más vale y sea bueno-

-Pues ya veremos no-

Siguieron el carro durante varios minutos, durante esos momentos Sasuke se la paso recordando el sueño en particular la escena en que el chico lo besaba y cada vez que lo hacía sentía algo en la boca del estómago, pero no sabía que era. (Era mariposas, solo que Sasuke nunca las había sentido, por lo que no sabía que era).

-¡Sasuke!-

-Que no me gritas Suigetsu-le contestó de mal humos el moreno.

-Pues ya haz caso, ya llegamos-Los tres amigo salieron del auto y entraron al bar que como dijeron al ser noche de estreno por así decirlo estaba lleno.

-Mira Jugo, ese chico de allá-dijo Suijetsu

-Suijetsu deja de estar de gay-le dijo Sasuke

-Pero soy gay-

-Oh cierto…-

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la barra y mientras iban llegando a ella podían ver algunas de las maniobras del bartender.

-¡Quiero ver!-gritó Suigetsu y se apuró.

-¡Uy peor miren quien es el bartender, es de los perdedores que vencimos ayer!-grito Suijetsu para que Naruto lo pudiera oír, Sasuke con el grito de su amigo también volteó y fue cuando vio que en efecto se trababa de aquel chico y de nuevo sintió algo en el estómago, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Naruto por su parte oyó el comentario pero siguió con su trabajo aunque esto lo había molestado un poco.

-¡Oye, perdedor!-grito de nuevo Suigetsu-Dame una Margarita quieres-

Naruto de mala gana le hizo su bebida y se la dio.

-Pero que carácter, yo pensaba que si de jugador de basquetbol no la hacías al menos de mesero si- Naruto no se pudo controlar más y lo agarra de la camisa.

-Mira anciano-

-¿Anciano?-

-Si tu cabello es blanco como el de un anciano, ya cálmate quieres-

-¿Y si no lo hago, que harás?-

-Golpearte-

-Pues hazlo anda a ver quién pierde más-

Naruto ya estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien le quito a Suigetsu del agarre que lo tenía.

-Suigetsu, deja de hacer dramas, mejor ya vámonos- fue la voz de Sasuke la que dijo eso.

-Pero si es el mamón tramposo-dijo Naruto al verlo

-Tsk-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke y se fue con sus amigos.

Después de ese impertinente todo siguió normal en el bar, llegó la hora de salida de Naruto y se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó a esto se fue directo a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama y así como cayó en es esta se quedó dormida.

_Sasuke y Naruto estaban desnudos sobre una cama besándose, mientas el moreno con una de sus manos acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio para después comenzarle a besar el cuello._

_-Ahhhmmm Sasuke-gemía Naruto y el moreno seguía besándolo, descendiendo por el cuello del rubio, mientras tanto Naruto acariciaba la espalda de este._

_-Ahhhh-volvió a gemir cuando el moreno mordió uno de sus pezones._

-Mmmm-dijo el rubio despertándose un poco-Que demonios con eso sueño, fue raro-dijo al recordar las imágenes- Bueno aun no es ahora-dijo viendo el reloj-Así que volveré a dormir-se dejo caer en la almohada sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había soñado.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Naruto!-Su madre como todos las mañanas estaba gritando para que se despertará.

-Mmmm-se quejaba el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Naruto!-

-Ay voy, deja de gritar-

-El desayuno ya está listo, es ramen, si se enfría es tu culpa-

-¿Dijiste ramen?-Naruto se paró como un rayo y bajo a la cocina. Su madre aún tardo unos minutos en llegar y cuando lo hizo le dio un zape en la cabeza a su hijo.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-Por no decirme que trabajas en un bar de mala muerte-le dijo su mamá molesta.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Anoche llamó Kiba y se le salió-

-Estúpido KIba-dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

-Naruto, no me gusta que trabajes en esa clase de lugares, es peligroso-

-Pero mamá la paga es bastante buena y solo tengo que trabajar de 7 a 12-

-Por eso mismo, sales demasiado tarde-

-Pero mamá-

-Hija, renuncia, por favor-

-¿Y cómo pagaremos los gastos de la casa, si lo hago?-

-Ya me las arreglaré, Naruto-

-Mamá estas enferma, y el limpiar casas no te deja mucho dinero-

-Pues limpiaré más hijo-

-¡No!-Naruto se paró de golpe-¡Mamá, estas enferma, tienes artritis, si sigues esforzándote tanto acabarás peor!-gritó Naruto.

-…..-Su madre comenzó a llorar y el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazo –Mamá no llores-

-Ay hijo, es que no me gusta que tengas que trabajar, a tu padre no le gustaría-

-Pero el ya murió, mamá, y es lo que puedo hacer, además en estos años solo te las pasado trabajando para que viva bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que descances-

-Naru-su mamá acarició su cabello-Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti-

Naruto se separó de su madre sonriéndole y volvió a sentarse a acabar su ramen.

-Mamá-

-¿Qué paso Naru?-

-Tuve un sueño raro-

-De que era-

-Pues parecía que tenía sexo con un hombre-Naruto volvió a recibir un manotazo en la cabeza-¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Por andar viendo porno, te he dicho que lo dejes-

-Pero no vi porno, mamá-dijo el rubio aún sobandóse.

-Mmmm, entonces solo fue un sueño-

-¿Pero con un chico?-

-¿Eres gay, hijo?-

-No lo creo, me gusta Sakura-chan y es niña-

-Bueno, entonces solo es un sueño sin importancia, y ya apúrate que se te hace tarde-

-Hola Suigetsu-dijo Juugo cuando vio a su amigo sentado en una banca y el salón vació.

-Hola…-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No-

-Mmmmm, algo me dice que estas molesto-

-No es cierto-dijo el peliblanco y se volteó a otro lado.

-Suigetsu, soy tu mejor amigo desde hace años, así que no puedes engañarme-

-Ok, ok, tal vez estoy enojado-

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué?- le dijo Juugo sentándose en la banca de al lado.

-No-

-Suigetsu…-

-Que no-

-¿Tiene que ver con algún chico?-

-Mmmmm-

-Ok, eso me lo dijo todo,¿ tiene que ver con un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, llamado Sasuke?-

-¿Por qué piensas que tiene que ver con él?-

-Porque estas enamorado de él-le dijo Juugo sorprendiendo al peliblanco

-¿cómo…-

-me di cuenta?, eres mi amigo Suigetsu y notó como lo mirás-

-Ok, si tiene que ver con el idiota ese-

-Mmmm ¿me contarás?-

-Pues no se ayer no notaste como es que estaba perdido, como pensando en otra cosa,¿ no se te hizo raro?-

-Puede que un poco, pero Sasuke es de pocas palabras, así que…-

-Y aparte notaste como no nos dejo echar bronca con el chico ese del bar, eso es raro, nunca hace nada solo se queda ahí viendo o luego se nos une.

-Ya veo que tenemos aquí, estas celoso-

-Claro que no-

-¿Cómo digas?-

-Aunque no creo que debieras estarlo, Sasuke es raro, digo nunca le he conocido pareja y ni le ha interesado nadie, tal vez es asexual-

-Mmmmm-

-Ya amigo, cálmate-

-Auch-se quejó Kiba al sentir un golpe en la cabeza mientras tomaba su almuerzo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi madre de mi trabajo, baka?-le reclamo Naruto.

-Perdón , no sabía que no querías que se enterará-

-mmmm-el rubio se sentó al lado de Shikamaru-Oiga, creo que soy bisexual-dijo de pronto Naruto tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices. Naruto?-preguntó Chouji

-Apoco el Uchiha ese, te hizo dudar-dijo Sai y Naruto se sonrojo un poco, pues si no mal recordaba su sueño había sido con él.

-Noooo, es solo que tuve un sueño raro con un chico y hacíamos cosas y no me desagrado-

-¿Pero te sigue gustando Sakura?-le dijo Kiba

-Sep-

-Pues solo tú puedes averiguarlo-le dijo Shikamaru-que problemático esta tu caso.

-Sea lo que sea Naruto, no te despreciaremos ni nada, siempre cuando no seas como Sai que babea cuando no debe-

Sasuke volvió a su casa y se dejo caer en la cama, se la había pasado pensando en ese chico rubio, y esa sensación en el estomagó no lo dejaba en paz, de pronto alguien entro a su cuarto, su hermano Itachi.

-¿Y ese milagro que no andas haciendo tarea?-

-Mmmmm-

-Ok..ok, bueno ya está la comida por si quieres-

-Itachi…-dijo el moreno

-Qué pasa ototo-

-Creo que me estoy enfermando, siento algo en el estómago-

-¿Te duele?-

-No, es algo como no se extraño como si se me encogiera-

-Sasuke…¿lo sientes muy seguido?-

-Sí, últimamente si-

-Sasuke, esas son mariposas en él estómago, y… quiere decir que mi ototo esta enamorado-dijo Itachi y lo abrazo.

-No digas tonterías-

-¿Tonterías?-dijo Itachi alzando la ceja-Pregunta, las sientes cuando piensas en alguien en específico-

-Si…-dijo Sasuke apenado.

-Lo ves, estas enamorado, ¿Quién es al afortunada?-

-…-

-¿Es chico?-

-No lo sé, bueno si me pasa cuando pienso en cierto chico-

-¿Es de tu escuela?-

-No es de la escuela Konoha, a la que me enfrente el otro día-

-Uy amor a primera vista-

-Tsk cállate-

-Sasuke, te estás poniendo rojo…- dijo Itachi burlándose.

-Pero lo raro es que tengo sueños con él, desde ahí empezaron las mariposas-

-¿Qué clases de sueños?-

-El me besaba-

-Mmmmm, mira Sasuke mi consejo, es no el digas a nuestro padre que eres gay por ahora y si te gusta ese chico primero trata de interactuar más con él, búscalo, y cuando sepas si es gay o no, bueno si es gay lo invitas a salir si no, lo siento pero ahí se quedará-

Después de la escuela Naruto volvió a su casa y luego se fue al bar, no hubo ningún inconveniente en la noche así que trabajo normal y salió a las doce cerrando el lugar. De pronto alguien lo abrazo por atrás mientras lo amenazaba con un cuchillo.

-Dame todo lo que tengas risitos- Naruto le piso el pie y le dio un codazo tirando el tipo al suelo y quitándole el cuchillo.

-No te daré, nada infeliz- le dijo Naruto con el cuchillo en alto.

-¿Te crees fuerte risitos?-dijo el delincuente riéndose y comenzó a acercarse a él cuando de pronto se oyó como un balazo y le maleante salió huyendo.

Naruto se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y vio una sombra que se acercaba a él.

-Mmmmm deberías tener cuidado risitos-dijo una voz conocida para él y entonces Naruto pudo ver su rostro.

-Eres el chico de.. ¿Sasuke?-

-Sí, no deberías andar tan campante a estas horas-

-¿Qué fue ese disparo?-

-Ah solo el sonido de mi celular-

-Ah…bueno gracias-le dijo Naruto y caminó pero el moreno lo tomó del brazo.

-Estas herido, mira tú mejilla-en efecto la mejilla del rubio sangraba al parecer el maleante le había abierto cuando Naruto le piso el pie.

-Estaré bien no te preocupes-Por alguna razón Sasuke no le caía bien.

-Traigo un botiquín pequeño en mi carro, anda ven-

Sasuke jaló al rubio hacía su auto y le abrió la puerta –Anda ¿no te pasará nada?-

-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí, digo este no es tu barrio o si?

-Jajaja, no, solo vine hoy a tu bar, me gusto el servicio-

-Mmmmm-

-Anda metete antes de quien alguien más te asalte-

Naruto se metió al auto al igual que Sasuke, cuando el segundo lo hizo prendió la luz dentro del automóvil y sacó el maletín de la parte trasera, lo abrió y tomo un pedazo de algodón y le puso alcohol, y así se lo puso en la mejilla al rubio, cuando hizo esto Naruto se sintió un poco incómodo, pero el moreno siguió limpiándole la herida hasta que le puso una gaza.

-Creo que ya está, no fue muy profundo-le dijo Sasuke guardando las cosas.

-Gracias, bueno, ya me voy-Naruto estaba por abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke le habló.

-Te llevaré a tu casa-dijo el moreno y encendió el auto.

-No es necesario en serio-

-Es peligroso, este lugar-dijo y arrancó-Ahora ¿dónde vives?-

Naruto le acabó por dar su dirección y Sasuke lo llevó hasta su casa.

-Llegamos-le dijo el moreno-¿Oye si quieres te puedo traer todos los días?

-…-Naruto lo miro sorprendido –A ver, primero te burlas de mí, luego me haces una falta en el partido, luego tu amigo me insulta y ahora….¿me quieres ayudar?-

-Solo estoy siendo amable-

-Oh, no me digas, estas enfermó y morirás pronto y quieres estar bien con las personas que conociste-dijo el rubio dramáticamente y lo abrazo-Pobrecito de ti-dijo como sollozando-

-No….-dijo Sasuke-estoy sano, solo soy amable-

-Aah…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Déjame pensarlo-dijo el rubio y abrió la puerta-Gracias y nos vemos.

_**-**__Ahhhhh-gemía Naruto mientras Sasuke lo embestía –Sasuke..más…más…-Naruto se garraba de la espalda del moreno mientras este seguía penetrándolo con fuerza._

_-Naruto….-_

_-Ahhhh….Ahhhhh…más…Sasuke-_

Sasuke y Naruto se despertaron sobresaltados por el sueño que habían tenido el cual fue el mismo además de que tenían un problema en la entrepierna.


End file.
